dunefandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline (Expanded Dune)
This is a timeline of universal history. The date system used in this timeline is the Universal Standard Calendar. This list is designed to feature brief highlights of chronological events in the history of the Dune universe. For more detailed information on events click on a specific year, or check the events by year category. There are several differences between the original timeline set by Frank Herbert's Dune and the timeline from the Dune Encyclopedia, and what was set by Brian Herbert (which actually conflicted with some of his father's dates) Timeline B.G. ;?? :Sandtrout are brought to water-rich Arrakis and begin desertification. Sandtrout-sandworm-melange cycle begins. ;?? :The Old Empire is formed from the populated planets. ;2200 BG :Arn Eklo, Kwyna, Vidad and others become Cogitors. Some follow Vidad to Hessra to contemplate the universe or become hermit philosophers on inhabited worlds ;?? :Following the Second Interspace Migrations, the Jews hide their identity from the non-Jews ;?? :Schism in the Buddislamic religion: Zensunnis and Zenshiites break from each other ;?? :Zensunnis and Zenshiites leave the non-Buddislamics and migrate outside the borders of the Old Empire ;1381 BG :The Zensunni break away from the religion of Maometh. ;?? :During the rule of Shakkad the Wise the scholar Yanshuph Ashkoko discovers the spice melange on Arrakis. Later Shakkad himself claims credit for this. ;?? :Scientists arrive on Arrakis to assess it for future colonization. Botanical testing stations are established on the planet Time of Titans ;1287 BG :Tlaloc fails to bring the Old Empire out of her slumber. 20 people (Titans) set out to conquer the Empire with him. Barbarossa reprograms computers giving them human aggression and hunger for power. With his aid the Old Empire falls. :Some systems on the edge of the Empire resist and found the League of Nobles led by Salusa Secundus. Scientists abandon Arrakis. ;1280 BG :Tlaloc dies. Agamemnon and other Titans have themselves transformed to cymeks. ;1192 BG :The First Hrethgir Rebellion on Walgis. Xerxes trusts keeping the order on his planets completely to the local computer network. ;1183 BG :Ajax, lord of Walgis crushes the rebellion and exterminates the populace. Outraged by the massacre, his mate Hecate transfers her brain into a deepspace vessel and disappears. Birth of Omnius ;1182 BG :Xerxes' network seizes control over Ix. Omnius, the AI, establishes the Synchronized Worlds over the Titan-worlds. The Titans are made his servants. :AI computers are prohibited in the League of Nobles, and the use of less sophisticated computers is strictly limited. :Omnius launches attacks against the League of Nobles. Buddislamics believe the rise of thinking machines to power is the Kralizec of prophecies and flee, mainly to the Unallied Planets. Later Buddislamic slaves are introduced on some League planets. ;c. 1082 BG :Barbarossa creates Beowulf. ;603 BG :Omnius launches an unsuccessful attack against Chusuk. ;400 BG :The Sorceresses of Rossak begin to keep detailed breeding records, starting the future Kwisatz Haderach program. ;377 BG :Discovery of a Muadru runestone on an empty planet ;358 BG :Birth of Abdel ;303 BG :Last massive assault of the machines for the next 100 years ;277 BG :Ginaz soldiers find Chirox in a shipwreck. They reprogram it and begin using it for combat practices ;250 BG :Birth of Manion Butler ;247 BG :Birth of Livia Butler ;236 BG :Birth of Piers Harkonnen ;234 BG :Birth of Iblis Ginjo ;228 BG :Birth of Aurelius Venport ;226 BG :Birth of Heoma ;225 BG :Hecate secretly returns to human space and begins to watch the war between Omnius and the League of Nobles. ;224 BG :Marriage of Manion Butler and Livia. Birth of Camie Boro, descendant of the last Emperor of the Old Empire ;223 BG :Birth of Vorian Atreides and Xavier Harkonnen ;221 BG :Birth of Serena Butler ;219 BG :Birth of Octa and Fredo Butler ;218 BG :Birth of Norma Cenva and Selim Wormrider ;217 BG :Ulf and Katarina Harkonnen are attacked by Agamemnon while en route to Salusa Secundus. Piers crashes on Caladan and presumed lost thenceforth ;214 BG :Birth of Mahmad ;211 BG :Birth of Vergyl Tantor, Ishmael and Kalem Vazz ;210 BG :Death of Conquee Cenva. Selim is lost in the desert for two days. ;206 BG :Death of Fredo Butler. Xavier receives the legal entitlement to the original Harkonnen holdings ;205 BG :Serena Butler leads a relief team to the Unallied Planet of Caladan, where thousands of refugees from the Synchronized Worlds fled. ;204 BG :Xavier Harkonnen becomes a Salusan Militia officer. Serena Butler delivers 3 transports of medical supplies to closed-off Tlulax, suffering from mysterious diseases. ;203 BG :Tio Holtzman invents the Scrambler web which fails to protect the attack of the thinking machines against Salusa Secundus. Selim is exiled from his village by Naib Dhartha, but he discovers how to ride the sandworms of Arrakis. Erasmus is transferred from Corrin to Earth. Omnius conquers Giedi Prime and then he dispatches thousands of deepspace probes into the galaxy to establish machine bases. Holtzman invites Norma Cenva to work with him on Poritrin and she invents the suspensors. Tlulaxa slavers capture Ishmael on Harmonthep and sell him on Poritrin. Serena is captured and becomes a slave of Erasmus while the League liberates Giedi Prime. Death of Heoma and Barbarossa. ;202 BG :Xavier Harkonnen and Octa Butler get married. On Arrakis, Tuk Keedair realizes that the spice may be of value. Holtzman invents the protecting shield. Birth of Manion the Innocent. Vorian and Seurat have their seventh mission on Walgis and encounter an asteroid field that damages the Dream Voyager THE BUTLERIAN JIHAD ;201 BG :Birth of Roella Harkonnen. Erasmus kills the baby Manion. Revolt breaks out on Earth were Ajax is killed. The First slave revolt of Poritrin is suppressed and Bel Moulay executed. Tuk Keedair and Aurelius Venport found VenKee corporation and introduce melange to the League. Vorian Atreides, Serena Butler and Iblis Ginjo flee to Salusa Secundus. Juno kills Eklo and the Titans exterminate all human populace of Earth. :Birth of Leronica Tergiet. ;200 BG :The League of Nobles starts the Butlerian Jihad against the thinking machines. Using atomics, the League wipes out the thinking machines of Earth. The nuclear attack renders Earth uninhabitable for centuries ;199 BG :Birth of Omilia Harkonnen ;198 BG :Bela Tegeuse is the first Synchronized World the Army of the Jihad attacks. The skirmish is inconclusive and Jihad retreats. ;197 BG :Corrin-Omnius sends a heavy fleet to Salusa Secundus, but the Army of the Jihad rebuffs them. Vorian Atreides returns to Bela Tegeuse and discovers that the thinking machines have rebuilt it. :Jafar joins the exiled Selim. Later many follow his example, making Selim’s outlaw band grow. ;196 BG :Vorian Atreides is promoted to Segundo, First Grade. Birth of Jool Noret. Tio Holtzman introduces the flicker and fire technique for his shields. ;195 BG :The Army of the Jihad attempts to free the population from the Synchronized World Honru but Omnius uses suicide robot ships that wipe out the whole Jihad fleet. Over 500000 free humans are killed. :Aliid is separated from his family ;194 BG :Vergyl joins the military. ;193 BG :”Jipol”(Jihad Police) is officially established, lead by Yorek Thurr. :In a political marriage, Iblis Ginjo marries Camie Boro. ;192 BG :Ginaz mercenaries offer their services to the Jihad as independent warriors. :Birth of Tambir Boro-Ginjo, son of Iblis Ginjo and Camie Boro. ;191 BG :7 League representatives – political rivals or people enemies of Iblis Ginjo – are implicated as machine spies and interrogated by Jipol. Grand Patriarch Ginjo creates the “Seraphim” to protect Serena Butler. :Ishmael and Ozza get married. ;190 BG :Manion Butler retires as Viceroy. Serena Butler is voted in as “interim Viceroy”. Vergyl Tantor marries Sheel. Birth of Aquis Boro-Ginjo. :Birth of Chamal, daughter of Ishmael and Ozza. ;189 BG :Thinking machines conquer Ellram. :Unsuccessful assassination attempt on Serena Butler. ;188 BG :Machines attack Peridot Colony. The Army of the Jihad drives back the machines who follow a scorched-earth policy, and the colony is ultimately destroyed. Vergyl meets Chirox. Fateful enthusiastic attack against Corrin. Birth of Falina, second daughter of Ishmael and Ozza. ;187 BG :Grand Patriarch Iblis Ginjo proposes the “Jihad Council” to runs the war and administer both domestic (Jipol) and foreign (Army of the Jihad) affairs. The memorial of the Jihadi martyrs begin on Zimia and Giedi City ;185 BG :Xavier Harkonnen and Vorian Atreides are both promoted to the rank of Primero. Norma Cenva moves from Holtzman's mansion to her secluded private laboratory and begins to work on Holtzman’s original field equations to find a way to fold space. Birth of Gilbertus Albans. ;184 BG :Three Unallied Planets are conquered by machine forces, to be used as bases of operations for their expansion. The machines adapt to human trickery and the captive Earth-Omnius becomes outdated ;183 BG :Death of Lucille Tantor. Birth of Rellon Boro-Ginjo ;181 BG :Two more Unallied Planets – Tyndall and Bellos – fall to machine domination. ;180 BG :Death of Mahmad. Zon Noret fights on board a besieged machine ship where he is injured ;179 BG :Vorian Atreides proposes that the Army of the Jihad must defend the Unallied Planets as well as League Worlds. He explains how Omnius is moving, the pattern by which he is taking strategic star systems on the fringe of the League. The proposal passes. ;178 BG :Liberation of Tyndall by a Jihad counterstrike. Jool Noret installs learning algorithms in Chirox, enabling it to develop its own skills when practicing ;177 BG :Battle of IV Anbus, an Unallied Planet. Another unsuccessful assassination attempt on Serena Butler. Marha joins Selim’s group. Xerxes moves to suppress a rebellion of Ix. Norma Cenva invents the theory of spacefolding. Death of Vergyl Tantor. Death of Zon Noret. ;176 BG :Venport visits Poritrin. Erasmus starts to teach high level machine logic to Gilbertus Albans to prove to Omnius that human intellect can be developed. Assault on Poritrin which is repelled. The Cogitor Kwyna reveals to Serena the true intents of Ginjo and ceases his existence. Keedair sends Rekur Van to Arrakis. Venport proposes to Cenva and leaves for Arrakis to settle the outlaws. Ishmael tried to speak with Niko Bludd. As a consequence he is separated from his family and goes with Aliid to work for Cenva ;175 BG :Vorian Atreides places an Omnius update reprogrammed with false data on the derelict update ship near Earth, and restarts the ship. Starting from Bela Tegeuse, incarnations of Omnius on several Synchronized Worlds suffer major breakdown, victims of his trick. Ginjo and Yorek Thurr leaving from Poritrin, meet Hecate. The Army of the Jihad liberates Ix from the Omnius domination with Hecate’s help. Selim marries Marha. ;174 BG :Chamal marries Rafel. The League installs a station on Caladan and Vorian falls in love with Leronica Tergiet. Birth of Wandra Harkonnen, daughter of Xavier and Octa. The Ivory Tower Cogitors visit Salusa Secundus and Keats is sent as a Secondary. Chamal and Rafel meet Ishmael. Corrin Omnius is corrupted and Erasmus destroys the corrupted Omnius update. Norma Cenva builds the prototype space-folding ship on Poritrin. Niko Bludd and Tio Holtzman cast Norma out from the planet and she is captured by Xerxes. :A slave rebellion starts on Poritrin by Aliid. To escape the slaughter, Ishmael and his Zensunni followers capture Keedair and flee to Arrakis with Norma’s untried ship – the first successful space-folding trip. Slave revolt and destruction of Starda. Death of Dharta and Selim. Venport arrives at Salusa and starts to look for Norma. An immense telekinetic power awakens in Norma Cenva, who destroys Xerxes. The Titans destroy a slave encampment on Ularda. Jool Noret allows Chirox to train Ginaz mercenaries in combat. The city of Bandalong is built on Tlulax. Birth of Quentin Vigar. ;173 BG :Slavers devastate Chusuk and let believe it was done by the Machines. Birth of El'hiim, son of Selim and Marha. Agamemnon, Dante, Juno and several neo-cymeks revolt against Omnius and conquer Bela Tegeuse. Jafar’s outlaws take in the Poritrin Zensunni refugees. Leronica marries Kalem Vazz. Birth of Vorian’s and Leronica’s twin sons, Estes and Kagin. Norma and Aurelius establish a shipyard on Kolhar to produce space-folding ships. Birth of Ticia Cenva, daughter of Zufa and Iblis . The Titans set up a neo-cymek army from the populace of Bela Tegeuse and start a war against Omnius. ;172 BG :Birth of Adrien Venport, son of Norma and Aurelius. ;166 BG :Death of Manion and Livia Butler. The humans of Rhisso planetoid are abducted. Gilbertus obtains life extension ;165 BG :Serena asks Venport to contribute his technology to the Jihad. Vorian and Xavier go to Kolhar. Death of Kalem Vazz. ;164 BG :Aurelius Venport gives the space-folding technology and the Kolhar shipyards to the Jihad’s disposal. Vidad and his colleagues broker peace between Omnius and the League. The war-weary humans want peace in spite of Serena Butler’s and Iblis Ginjo’s protest. Serena Butler travels to Corrin seemingly to negotiate peace, but in truth to die a martyr’s death. She provokes Omnius until she is executed. Serena’s martyrdom gives a new flame to the Jihad. :Zufa Cenva thinks Hecate an enemy and detroys her in a telekinetic blast. Zufa and Aurelius Venport die along with Hecate. Death of Jool Noret. Xavier Harkonnen discovers that Iblis Ginjo and the Tlulaxa have been kidnapping humans in large numbers for years from some planets and using their organs as replacement for jihadis. Xavier sends notice to Vorian Atreides, then kills Iblis and himself. The Titans conquer Richese. Ishmael and Marha get married. The whole truth concerning the Tlulaxa organ scandal is never revealed. Thus history will remember Iblis Ginjo as hero and Harkonnen as traitor. To escape the tainted Harkonnen name Wandra takes the name Butler. Camie Boro becomes Grand Patriarch. ;154 BG :Camie Boro leaves the post of Grand Patriarch to Tambir Boro. ;153 BG :Yorek Thurr, who aspired to become Grand Patriarch fakes his own death and escapes to the Synchronized Worlds. ;152 BG :Birth of Xander Boro-Ginjo, son of Rellon Boro. ;150 BG :Liberation of Parmentier. Quentin Vigar marries Wandra Butler and out of respect for the Butler family takes the name Butler. ;~148 BG :Birth of Mohandas Suk. ;145 BG :Birth of Faykan Butler, son of Quentin and Wandra Butler. ;138 BG :Birth of Rikov Butler, son of Quentin and Wandra Butler. ;137 BG :Birth of Raquella Berto-Anirul, granddaughter of Vorian Atreides and Karida Julan. ;133 BG :Birth of Jimbay Whit. ;132 BG :Birth of Jessica Boro-Ginjo, daughter of Xander Boro-Ginjo. ;129 BG :Swordmaster Borys is enslaved by Omnius during a battle at Ularda. ;126 BG :Birth of Abulurd Butler, son of Quentin and Wandra Butler. Wandra suffers a stroke on his birth ;123 BG :Thinking machines unsuccessfully try to reconquer Ix. ;120 BG :Rikov Butler marries Kohe Tantor. ;119 BG :Birth of Rayna Butler, daughter of Rikov and Kohe. ;115 BG :Death of Helmina Berto-Anirul, daughter of Vorian Atreides and Karida Julan. ;110 BG :Death of Camie Boro. Xander Boro-Ginjo becomes Grand Patriarch. ;108 BG :Vorian Atreides reveals to Abulurd Butler the true role of Xavier Harkonnen in the Tlulaxa organ scandal. Liberation of Honru. Omnius infects the League Planets with the Omnius Scourge causing the death of billions. Istian Goss graduates as Swordmaster. The Titans escape to Hessra from Omnius’s renewing attacks and kill the Cogitors. Death of Rikov Butler and Kohe Tantor. Rayna Butler starts a fanatic movement named the Cult of Serena which begins to destroy both electronic and mechanical machines. Raquella Berto-Anirul discovers that melange may offer protection agains the Scourge. As a result, spice prospectors begin to swarm to Arrakis. VenKee puts more spice on the market. The Zensunni trading with VenKee, lead by El’hiim move closer to Arrakis City, their lifestyle becoming softer. The Rossak Sorceresses lead by Ticia Cenva begin to collect genetic samples of the virus-endangered humanity’s bloodlines. Abulurd Butler makes Harkonnen his family name. The Corrin-Omnius gathers all robot spaceships to launch a devastating attack against the League of Nobles absorbed with fighting the Demon Scourge. Death of Leronica Tergiet. The League sends the Great Purge fleet against the unprotected Synchronized Worlds and burns all but Corrin with nuclear fire. Learning about the Great Purge the Corrin-Omnius recalls the robot fleet to protect Corrin. The Army of the Jihad draws an inpenetrable blockade around Corrin, trapping the remaining thinking machines. The Jihad is declared officially over. The Demon Scourge slowly burns itself out. LEADUP TO THE BATTLE OF CORRIN 107 BG *Raquella Berto-Anirul and Mohandas Suk establish the Humanities Medical Commission. 106 BG *Vorian proposes a hit against Hessra but is dismissed 103 BG *Quentin Butler retires from the Army of Humanity. *Birth of Jimmak Tero. 100 BG *Faykan Butler marries Jessica Boro-Ginjo. 93 BG *Faykan Butler becomes Interim Viceroy. *Istian Goss becomes a Swordmaster tutor on Ginaz. 88 BG *Slavers begin to harass the Arrakis Zensunni settlements. *Quentin Butler is captured by the Titans. *Norma Cenva discovers the use of melange for spacefolders. *The Rossak Epidemic breaks. Raquella Berto-Anirul and Mohandas Suk travel to there. *Supported by the Cult of Serena, Faykan Butler declares himself Viceroy, and installs a law that prohibits the production of thinking machines. *Yorek Thurr kills Xander Boro-Ginjo. *The Cult of Serena starts to destroy machines on Salusa Secundus and Vidad is killed. *Abulurd Harkonnen kills Yorek Thurr. *Ticia Cenva commits suicide. *Vorian Atreides and Quentin Butler kill the Titans and Quentin Butler is killed. *Chirox is destroyed by Cultists. *The League launches the Battle of Corrin. Omnius draws the Bridge of Hrethgir around Corrin to stop the human fleet but Vorian Atreides launches the attack. Abulurd Harkonnen tries to sabotage him to save the slaves. The Corrin-Omnius broadcasts a copy of itself into space before humanity destroys the last incarnations of Omnius and the thinking machines. *Gilbertus Albans saves the brain of Erasmus from the holocaust. *Adrien Venport founds Foldspace Shipping Company; the spacefolders are navigated by prescience enabled by melange. *To commemorate the Battle of Corrin, Faykan Butler takes the name Corrino, and joining the titles of Grand Patriarch and Viceroy he declares himself the emperor of humanity. *At Vorian Atreides’s suggestion Abulurd Harkonnen is declared a coward and exiled. Abulurd settles on Lankiveil and passes his hatred of Vorian Atreides to the next Harkonnen-generation, which will eventually give birth to enmity between House Atreides and House Harkonnen. *Raquella Berto-Anirul becomes leader of the surviving Sorceresses and founds the Bene Gesserit, to preserve mankind’s genetic heritage. *Ishmael and a group of Zensunni harassed by slavers move to the deep desert of Arrakis. The Zensunni Wanderers adapting to the harsh lifestyle will during the next centuries become the Fremen people. El'hiim and his followers slowly merge with the townfolk of the North Pole of Arrakis. After 88 BG *With the lead of the Cult of Serena, machine destruction hits the inhabited worlds in renewed waves wiping out most of the machine-based technology and also the majority of historical documents. Culture based on the production of highly developed machines survives only on Ix and Richese. 87 BG *End of the last neo-cymeks. Death of Wandra Butler. ??? *Dr. Mohandas Suk founds the Suk Medical School. ??? *The Bene Gesserit lead by Raquella Berto-Anirul founds its Mother School on Wallach IX ??? *The Bene Gesserit Mother Superior brings about a secret agreement with the Jews. ??? *Gilbertus Albans founds the order of Mentats with the help of the Tlulaxa. 1 BG= ~13000 AD *Foldspace Shipping Company takes the name Spacing Guild and monopolizes space commerce, transport and interplanetary banking. *Beginning of the Guild calendar. 1 A.G. '' prologue]] * The Spacing Guild is formed and establishes monopoly on space travel and banking, establishing more uniform and orderly interstellar travel and finance, as well as the imposing of the restrictions of the Guild Peace. * The Golden Lion Throne is set up. * The Royal Houses of the Landsraad are established. * The CHOAM (Combine Honnete Ober Advancer Mercantiles) is founded. Arrakis becomes the most important planet in the Known Universe, due to the Spice. * The date that the Universal Standard Calendar is centered (11,076 A.D). , the Guild Navigator, from David Lynch's 1984 movie 'Dune']] ;??? *The Great Convention is signed. According to it, the combined power of the Great Houses may destroy anyone who uses atomic power against human beings. ;??? *The Commission of Ecumenical Translators compiles the Orange Catholic Bible on Old Earth. ;??? *Atomic catastrophe caused by House Tantor destroys the ecology of Salusa Secundus. Emperor Hassik III moves the Imperial Throne to Kaitain. Salusa Secundus is made imperial prison planet. ;??? *A Bene Gesserit Sister on Rossak discovers a plant that enables thought-merging. From this date, Sisters working at the Fremen (Sayyadinas) will preserve Zensunni/XD history by thought-merging and memory transfer instead of oral history. ;??? *A deepspace probe of Giedi Prime-Omnibus that had settled on an inhabited planet catches the last radio message of the Corrin-Omnibus that carries a copy of the Evermind and Erasmus. The reincarnating Omnius begins to build a Synchronized Empire. ;9843 AG *Birth of Fondil, son of Emperor Vutier Corrino II. ;9997 AG *Birth of Barbara Mutelli. ;9999 AG *Birth of Elrood IX, son of Emperor Fondil III. ;ELROOD IX, 80th EMPEROR CORRINO ; ;10018 AG *Death of Emperor Fondil III. Elrood Corrino IX ascends the throne. *Birth of Wensicia, daughter of Elrood Corrino and Barbara Mutelli. *During the reign of Elrood IX, Richese is overpowered by Ix in an economic warfare. This leads to the political and economic decline of House Richese. ;10019 AG *Elrood IX marries Barbara Mutelli. ;10020 AG *Birth of Elliott Corrino, son of Elrood IX and Barbara Mutelli. ;10021 AG *Elrood IX murders Elliott. Barbara Mutelli goes insane. Elrood repeatedly impregnates her, has the embryos removed from Barbara and places them in storage for later dynastic emergencies. ;10024 AG *Birth of Yvette Hagal ;10026 AG *Death of Barbara Mutelli. ;10036 AG *Elrood IX marries Yvette Hagal. ;10050 AG *Birth of Alexandra Ecaz ;10070 AG *Birth of Edwina, daughter of Elrood IX and Yvette Hagal. ;~10070 AG * A group of Bene Gesserit sisters working on the Missionaria Protectiva on Arrakis disappear, Reverend Mother Ramallo among them. ;10071 AG *Birth of Habla. ;10075 AG *Death of Yvette Hagal. ;10079 AG *Elrood IX marries Alexandra Ecaz. ;10082 AG *Birth of Wellington Yueh. ;10090 AG *Marriage of Ilban Richese and Edwina Corrino. ;10092 AG *Birth of Fafnir Corrino, son of Elrood IX and Alexandra Ecaz. *Birth of Wanna Marcus ;10095 AG *Birth of Helena Richese, daughter of Ilban and Edwina. ;10098 AG *Alexandra Ecaz disappears. ;10100 AG *Elrood IX marries Habla. ;10110 AG *Birth of Vladimir Harkonnen. ;10112 AG *Wellington Yueh graduates at the Suk School ;10114 AG *House Richese is ousted from its feudal right of governing Arrakis. Dmitri Harkonnen is made siridar governor of Arrakis. *House Richese regains some of its lost prestige due to a marriage between Paulus Atreides and Helena Richese. ;10118 AG *Birth of Hasimir Fenring, the almost successful end-product of the Kwisatz Haderach project. *After nineteen years of childless marriage Elrood IX has one of the frozen embryos from Barbara Mutelli implanted in Habla. ;10119 AG *Habla gives birth to Shaddam, son of Elrood IX and Barbara Mutelli. ;10123 AG *Death of Edwina Corrino. ;~10130 AG *The Ecazi Revolt. Dominic Vernius and Paulus Atreides fight on Elrood IX’s side against the rebels. The rebellion is suppressed. *Birth of the bastard son of Elrood and his concubine Shando Balut. The child is named Tyros Reffa and is adopted by House Taligari ;10132 AG *Birth of Glossu Rabban, first son of Abulurd Harkonnen ;10135 AG * Birth of Gurney Halleck ;10136 AG *Birth of C'tair Pilru and D'murr Pilru ;10138 AG *Marriage of Dominic Vernius and Shando Balut. *Hasimir and Shaddam kill Fafnir Corrino, the crown prince. ;10140 AG *Birth of Leto Atreides, son of Paulus Atreides and Helena Richese. ;10146 AG *Birth of Duncan Idaho. *Death of Dmitri Harkonnen. His son Abulurd, takes the siridar governorship of Arrakis. ;10149 AG :Birth of Bheth Halleck ;10153 AG *Vladimir Harkonnen replaces Abulurd, his half-brother, as governor of Arrakis. Abulurd retires to Lankiveil. *Elrood IX appoints Pardot Kynes planetologist of Arrakis. *Glossu Rabban kills Duncan Idaho’s parents. *Shaddam Corrino and Hasimir Fenring poison Elrood IX with a slow-acting poison. *Leto Atreides departs from Caladan to study on Ix. ;10154 AG *According to a secret pact with Elrood IX, the Bene Tleilax takes over control of Ix. *Tleilaxu Master Hidar Fen Ajidica launches the top secret Project Amal on Ix to develop the method for synthetizing the spice melange. *Dominic Vernius and Shando become renegades. Leto Atreides, Rhombur Vernius and Kailea Vernius escape to Caladan. *The Fremen begin terraforming Arrakis with Pardot Kynes’s guidance. *Duncan Idaho becomes a servant of House Atreides. *D’murr Pilru becomes a Navigator. *Death of Paulus Atreides. Leto Atreides becomes Duke of House Atreides. *Birth of Jessica, daughter of Gaius Helen Mohiam and Vladimir Harkonnen as a subject of the Kwisatz Haderach project. *Birth of Liet-Kynes, son of Pardot Kynes. ;SHADDAM IV, 81st EMPEROR CORRINO ; ;10156 AG *Death of Elrood IX. *Chobyn of Richese invents the no-field but shares his invention only with Vladimir Harkonnen. A no-globe is built on Giedi Prime. Chobyn is killed. *Vladimir Harkonnen’s unsuccessful effort to cause warfare between House Atreides and the Bene Tleilax. *Shaddam Corrino IV becomes Emperor. He marries Anirul Sadow Tonkin. *Hasimir Fenring marries Margot Rashino-Zea. Shaddam places him on Arrakis. *Dominic Vernius and his followers go into hiding on Arrakis. ;??? *Dominic Vernius attacks the Tleilaxu ruling Ix. The Emperor's Sardaukar deflect the attack. *After the conquest of Ix the products of Ixian technology disappear from the Imperium's markets. This leads to the temporary rise of Richese's economy. ;10161 AG *The Tleilaxu restart Ixian production. As Ixian products once more become available on the galactic market, Richese's economy declines. ;10162 AG :Birth of Irulan Corrino, daughter of Shaddam IV and Anirul Sadow Tonkin. ;10164 AG :Birth of Chalice Corrino, daughter of Shaddam IV and Anirul Sadow Tonkin. Harkonnen ;10166 AG *Birth of Wensicia Corrino, daughter of Shaddam IV and Anirul Sadow Tonkin. *House Moritani of Grumman starts war against House Ecaz. *Duncan Idaho starts training on Ginaz to become a swordmaster. *Leto Atreides makes Kailea Vernius his concubine. ;10168 AG *Birth of Victor Atreides, son of Leto Atreides and Kailea Vernius. ;10170 AG *Gurney Halleck is enslaved by Harkonnens. ;10171 AG *Leto Atreides gains popularity in the Landsraad by trying to solve the Moritani-Ecaz conflict. *The Bene Gesserit 'presents' Jessica to Leto with the secret aim that she would conceive a girl child from him – this girl should give birth to the Kwisatz Haderach. ;10173 AG *Glossu Rabban kills Gurney Halleck's parents. *Disguised as a Buddislamic monk Gaius Helen Mohiam gives a potency strengthening drug to Abulurd Harkonnen and his wife so that they can have another boy child – this boy should father the Kwisatz Haderach. *Gurney Halleck escapes from slavery. ;10174 AG *Birth of Abulurd Harkonnen's second son, Feyd-Rautha. *Abulurd denounces the name Harkonnen. In revenge, Vladimir Harkonnen kidnaps Feyd-Rautha and adopts both sons of Abulurd. *Duncan Idaho is declared swordmaster. *Hasimir Fenring's Sardaukar destroy Dominic Vernius and his base. *Gurney Halleck joins House Atreides. *Grumman attacks Ginaz. *Kailea Vernius tries to kill Leto Atreides because he would not marry her due to political reasons; the unsuccessful attempt causes Victor Atreides's death and Rhombur Vernius's serious injury. Kailea commits suicide. *Glossu Rabban kills Abulurd Harkonnen. *Dr. Wellington Yueh arrives to Caladan to cyborg the maimed Rhombur Vernius. *Pardot Kynes dies, Liet-Kynes takes over his work. *Birth of Chani Kynes, daughter of Liet-Kynes and Faroula. *Hidar Fen Ajidica, Master researcher of Project Amal plans to build his own empire in secret based on the sythetic Spice. He sends hundreds of Face Dancers beyond the borders of the Imperium in preparation. ;~10175 AG * Houses Atreides and House Vernius participate in the liberation of Beakkal. ;10175 AG *Dr. Wellington Yueh makes Rhombur Vernius a cyborg. *Testing the newest version of Amal – named Ajidamal – Hidar Fen Ajidica finds that it has all the good properties of melange. Possessing the know-how of ajidamal production, Ajidica prepares his escape from Ix. *To ensure his monopoly based on synthetic spice, Shaddam IV starts the Great Spice War with the secret aim of emptying the spice hoards of the Imperium and destroying the natural spice source Arrakis. *Shaddam IV executes Tyros Reffa. *Death of D’murr Pilru. *Death of C’tair Pilru. *Leto Atreides’s army liberates Ix from the Tleilaxu rule. *Ajidica dies due to the side effects of Ajidamal. The failure of Project Amal ends the Emperor’s Great Spice War. *House Vernius is reestablished, with Rhombur as ruler of Ix. *Wolfram Moritani is born. *Bronso Vernius is born. * Birth of Paul Atreides. *Death of Anirul Sadow Tonkin. :Corrino ;10181 AG *Birth of Kaleff, son of Geoff. ;10182 AG *Death of Wensicia Corrino, daughter of Elrood IX. ;10183 AG *Birth of Orlop, son of Jamis. ;??? *Leto Atreides’s weaponsmasters train a small, Sardaukar-level force. This makes the Emperor feel threatened. ;10187 AG * Starts the War of Assassins. House Moritani is decimated and destroyed by the combined House Ecaz and House Atreides alliance. ;10188 AG * Prince Rhombur Vernius is accidentally assassinated in the Theater of Shards of the planet Balut. * Beginning of estrangement of House Vernius and House Atreides. ;10190 AG-10191 AG * House Atreides moves from Caladan to Arrakis. It is attacked there by House Harkonnen. Leto I dies, Paul and Jessica go into the deep desert. * Birth of Alia Atreides. ;10192 AG *Birth of Marie Fenring, biological daughter of Feyd-Rautha Harkonnen and Lady Margot Fenring, on Caladan. ASCENSION OF THE HOUSE ATREIDES - PAUL ATREIDES EMPEROR ;10193 AG * Battle of Arrakeen. * House Harkonnen is annihilated. Glossu Rabban, Vladimir Harkonnen and Feyd-Rautha died. * Paul Atreides officially becomes Padishah Emperor * Shaddam IV is exiled to Salusa Secundus along with his four younger daughters and Count Fenring. ;10194 AG * Paul and Jessica travel back to Caladan, where Jessica is installed as Duchess. * Fremen troops capture Kaitain, former Corrino Empire capital. * Alia proclaims that those who are not Muad'Dib's allies, are his enemies. ;10196 AG * Gurney Halleck captures Galicia for the Jihad. ;10198 AG * Birth of Farad'n Corrino. * Great Surrender Ceremony on Arrakis. * First failed attempt on Paul's life by Swordmaster Whitmore Bludd. ;10199 AG * Second failed attempt on Paul's life by Marie Fenring and her adopted parents, Hasimir Fenring and Margot Fenring, with him using the Emperor's Blade. ;10202 AG * Shaddam Corrino IV dies. ;10208 AG * Signing of The Tupile Treaty. * Failed conspiracy to destroy House Atreides begins. * Duncan-10208 (Ghola Hayt) is presented to Paul. ; ;ALIA ATREIDES, REGENT OF THE EMPIRE ;10209 AG *Chani dies after giving birth to Leto Atreides II and Ghanima Atreides. *Paul goes into the deep desert. *Alia assumes regency of the throne for the twins. ; ;LETO II ATREIDES, GOD EMPEROR ;10219 AG * After a confrontation against his nephew Leto Atreides II, Alia Atreides dies, and he ascends to the throne, becoming the God Emperor/Tyrant, and sets the Universe on his The Golden Path. ;10225 AG * Hasimir Fenring dies. ;10256 AG * Jessica Atreides dies. ; ;BEGINNING OF THE FAMINE TIMES AND THE SCATTERING ;13728 AG * Death of Leto II. * Siona Atreides and Duncan-13727 gain stewardship of Arrakis. * Beginning of the Famine Times and The Scattering. ;c.15200 AG * The Lost Ones return from The Scattering. Behind the scenes Discrepancies exist in the original Dune novel by Frank Herbert as to the birth dates of Paul Atreides, Shaddam Corrino IV, and Hasimir Fenring. The first quote in the novel indicates that Paul was born in 10,191, though he is stated as being 15 when House Atreides moves to Arrakis (shortly before Alia's birth). The prequel novels by Brian Herbert and Kevin J. Anderson correct this by moving Shaddam's birth year back 15 years (and thus the birth year of Hasimir Fenring). The appendices in the Dune novel state that Paul became Emperor officially, 3 years after the defeat of House Corrino in the Battle of Arrakeen. In the Heroes of Dune novel, Paul of Dune, Paul becomes Emperor immediately after Arrakeen, and in 10,196; 3 years later, he is simply addressing the Landsraad for the first time. External links *Detailed Dune timeline by Dr. Attila Torkos (in the Dune official site) *Expanded version of the above timeline Category:Chronology